Nose Bleeds From Soul To Maka
by PikachuMC
Summary: Soul accidently makes a mistake and sees his crush naked...thats all i can say... its only chapter one...sorry for poor spelling :P


**I Wrote this little fanfic for just some enterainment well working on chapter two of Meisters, Weapons, Soul Reapers, Keshin, And Love! If i get 4 good reviwes ill write a chapter two for this :D ENJOY!**

**Simple Night Out With The Guys...PSH YAH RIGHT!**

**Soul POV**

I was sitting with, Kid, Blackstar, and Crona. The day was nice. We were out on Blackstar's porch the sun tried to stay up but it was slowly getting dimmer. All There attention was on me I had told them I had a little secret to tell them and now they were guessing and have been since noon.

"Do you like Maka?!" Blackstar finally guessed being annoyed since he got it wrong everytime. I blushed.

"YOU DO!" Kid yelled pointing at me.

"Like? No..." I Calmly said.

"You dont?" Crona was confused.

"No..." I said like a cool guy.

"What!?" Blackstar's face was red. I was about to drop to the ground the laughing.

"No, Star struck by Maka" My face was as red as Blackstar's. Cause I was, her face, her hair, one night she was in a small pink tank top, and I realized I tease her to much about her breast size...I mean really, she is beutiful.

"WHOA! REALLY! THIS IS TO MUCH!" Kid yelled.

"YOU GOTTA TELL HER!" Blackstar screamed jumping on the table. A second later he lost his balence and fell off the table.

"Fine" An evil grin crossed my face as the sun settled showing the moon. "If Kid can not freak out about non semmetry for 10 minutes and I can do any non symmetrecayl thing I want and I'll tell her tonight".

Kid broke out in a cold sweat I could see his anxiety rising. Only pale moon light showed his scraed eyes.

"Well do it!" Blackstar yelled jumping on the table again.

"Okay now what shall i do..?" I smiled very devishily.

Crona leaned over to me. Rangork poped out his back. "Kid made the coutch symmertical".

"Brr it's getting chilly I'm going inside for a bit" I walked in the house straight for the couch. I sat on it and threw the pillows around and just destroyed the couch for 5 minutes straight.

"I-I-Th-the..." Kid was twitching like crazy and started spazing out. I went crazy laughing. I was on the ground laughing like I was a hyena.

"Okay! Okay! Enough! Your off the hook I'll tell her!" I was trying to breathe as Kid ran at lighting speed to the couch to fix it. I was still laughing uncontrollibly.

Blackstar shooed us out the door since it was getting to be like 8:00. I walked down the cool streets thinking how I would tell Maka I was star struck. Since I was so nervous, I got the urge to pee real bad.** (LOL I know your thinking WTF!? Dont worry its not weird)**. I stood in front of our apartment the wind blew through my white hair. Soon the wind might blow in a cold storm. Perhaps not til morining. Slowly the door creeked as I opend it. Everything was silent, maybe she went shopping.

"Ugh well may as well prepare to tell her" I sighed. "I need to brush my hair" I ran my fingers through my snow white hair. I walked to the bathroom cause stupidily I left my brush their. "Damnit why do I always forget where my brush is?" I kicked myself in my head. (Not literaly).

I walked to the bathroom, hearing nothing but the dripping sink I put my hand on the cold metal knob. I opened it..And I saw...** Maka naked getting in the bath tub!**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH" I screamed.

"OH MY GOD SOUL!" She screamed in reply. My nose started bleeding and i passed out on the floor.

**Maka POV**

Soul...just...saw...me...NAKED!? I continued screaming.

"Mew Mew? Whats wrong Maka?" Blair walked over looking at the unconsuis Soul.

"Soul just walked in and saw me naked!" I screamed again.

"Mew Mew?" Blair replied totaly not concernd.

I ran to get dressed and help Soul. Then a thought occerd to me, papa better not find out. After being decent I picked up Soul and carried him to the couch and grabbed ice for his head. Suddenly as I was placing the ice, I realized how muscular he was it was kind of reliveing knowing how strong he was.

"Maybe some yummy fish will help him!" Blair grabbed the fish from the frige and a pan, and started cooking it.

"Oh my, Blair look his shirt is dreanched with blood from his nose bleed!" I gasped seeing the top of his grey t-shirt turn red.

"Well maybe you should change it well the fish fineshes!" Blair smiled cooking the tenth burnt fish. I thought about it but I really was not sure if I should. Then I thought, if I dont _Blair _will and we dont need this happening again.

Blushing, I sat Soul up and took off his shirt. Seeing his scar I blushed more. Blair was still burning fish, the 13th fish and was heating some milk. I walked into Soul's room and searched his drawers for a new shirt. I blushed more each time I opened one. Finaly I found a blue shirt for him. I walked back into the room of burnt fish and warm milk, I pulled his shirt on over his scar and odly reliving mucles.

"Ohhhhh Maaakkkkaaa!" Blair called showing off her fish.

"Um..in a minute I wanna make sure Souls okay" I weasled out of a way to eat her fish.

"M-Ma-Maka?" I herd Soul stutter.

"SOUL!" I lunged forward and hugged him, despite the awkwardness.

"What the hell happend" He was very confused.

"Do you really wanna know?" I replied looking down.

"Yes...why is my bloody shirt is laying their" He pointed to the shirt still laying on the couch.

"You walked in and saw Maka naked and got a bloody nose and passed out! Now fish is ready!" Blair yelled munching on a fish.

"Oh yah now i remember" Soul blushed but very slightly to hide his cheeks.

"Um, well the guys made a deal with me that- wait reach in my bag i gotta show you this!" I reached in Soul's bag and grabbed a disc case. I placed it in the dvd player and watched Kid be tortured by Soul. I nearly died laughing IT WAS SO FUNNY! Then as it ended Soul said (On the screen) "I'll tell her!"

"Tell who what?" I asked Soul well catching my breath.

"Since I did that, it was part of a deal Kid, Blackstar, Crona, and Rangork made, I had to tell you a secrect, my _deepest_ secret" Soul's cheeks went slightly pink.

"Soul, you can tell me anything I'm here for you" I hugged him, well blushing. He in turn wrapped his arms around me.

"What I had to tell you was..." He bit his lip. "I had to tell you, I- I Love you Maka"

I began tearing up. "Soul, despite what happend erlier, I- I love you too!"

He gasped, and hugged me tight. "Maka, I know I give you a hard time but, you are beutiful" He blushed.

"Soul" I was speechless.

"I guess its bed time huh?" Soul stood and took my hand.

"Goodnight!" I gave him a hug and went to my bedroom.

"Night" He went to his bedroom as well.

What a great night its been. I thought. aside from the thing that happend. I stroked Blairs soft hair as I fell asleep.

**I know its short buuuutttt, If I get those reviews i'll add chapter two! Hope you enjoyed this silly chapter one :) ~PikachuMC**


End file.
